Only Mine
by SylviaMaria
Summary: Life sometimes puts you in dark places, places that you don t know how to get out, wells in which you have sunk yourself. Can Mercy Jones save Sam Evans from Evan Allen?


_Hi! I continue traslate my fics so here, there is another one. This fic was written before knowing Chord returns to the show. Remember that I´m spanish and I don´t write in English so excuse my grammatical errors :( I hope you like the fic. Thanks for read it._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Glee isn´t mine, if it´s mine Samcedes would be engame!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ONLY MINE:<strong>

_**Chapter 1: "A stroke of luck"**_

Sam Evans was walking restless by the office of his manager. He had gone to the bathroom and he hadn't returned yet. He didn't know the reason why after so many years, he still allowed him to represent his career. Perhaps, it was because Jason Walsh had supported him all the time.

His singing career was almost ruined, another scandal and the next thing he would have is picking up trash on the streets.

A man about 30 years came in the door, he still climbing the zipper of his pants. Sam rolled his eyes, he couldn't have a little education?

- Well, I'll tell you quick and painless, Sam. Evan Allen is completely failure. Confront it, regain your name and try searching for a job - Jason watched his reaction - You know do something besides singing, right?

Sure, thought Sam. For example, he could pick up trash.

- Come on, Jason. You always have something in mind, think!

- Hey! I already gave you ideas, but you've ignored them.

- Your ideas were that I could make a porn movie! I am a singer! Do you remember that?

- Oh! Come on, everyone has ever done. And they would have paid you well, how much was it, a million?

- Fifty thousand dollars.

- I had said yes without thinking - Jason said.

- Sure ... but I'm not like you.

- That's true - Jason tried to convince him - Sam, that movie would have been awesome; you know the benefits we would have? The triple of fame that you have now! The women watch the movie all the time and they would probably have had to escort the actress.

Sam frankly doubted it.

- How about a series? You could do a chapter or two like Britney Spears did to raise his fame. What do you think?

- No way, I know me and I know I would end up loving my character. I am a singer, Jason.

Sin - ger.

- So ... I can think...

- What? - Sam asked, fearing something worse than porno.

- You can call attention again for something better than fighting and scandals.

- What do you suggest? - Sam was interested.

- A duet.

- A duet? With who?

- With someone new, someone who is starting to sound. A theme of the moment - Jason paused for a few seconds - and I have the right person.

- Who?

- Mercy Jones is recording an album. One call and you can get your voice appears in it. What do you say?

Mercy Jones? No, no ... She can't be the same. God, please.

- No... I don't know her. How is she? She sing well?

- I have a video of her here, look - he said searching on his laptop.

Sam paled seeing her. She was! She was her Mercy. After so many years, God had reunited them.

- Make the call - he told Jason.

- Perfect - He replied, rubbing his hands with a huge smile on his face.

Minutes later, Sam left his office listening to him pick up the phone before closing the door.

She was equally as beautiful as the last time he had seen her. She was beautiful.

And he would see her again. He was going to have that luck.

* * *

><p>An hour later, in another office in the same city...<p>

- I'm getting famous, Kimberly. I know we have spent a lot of time looking for someone for the duet, but I won't do it with someone who is ruined - Mercedes was really angry. Her agent had released the news an hour ago, and they had been arguing about it since then.

- Come on Mercy, try it. I owe a favour to his manager. He may be ruined but you don't. And you'll bring both of you to the triumph, you'll see. You have talent, he has too. Besides - She said, showing a sly smile - He is so hot, Mercedes! Please please! How long have you don't fuck?

- Kim! - Mercedes shouted.

- Come on, Mercy, don't be silly. Take what they offer! Let's see ... How long? Three, four months? The latter was Paul, right? Frankly, I don't know what you looked on him.

- He was friendly - She answered.

- Friendly, uh ... Were you satisfied with him?

Mercedes tried not to respond but Kim still waiting her response.

- The truth is... no, I wasn't - She was being honest.

- There you go ... As clear as a glass of water, I'm sure this guy is a sex god, Mercy. You haven't seen his lips! Oh God! His lips should work miracles. His mouth ... that mouth was designed to whisper dirty things into the ear of a woman.

- Kim! - Mercedes screamed.

- What! Damn, I can't dream or what?

She laughed.

- Sure you don't want to know who he is? - Kim asked.

- I don't.

- But tell me that you agree, please - She said, pleading with her hands.

- I agree. Tell them, I accept.

- Well, I know you'll like him.

- Kim ... - Mercedes said annoying.

- Mercy, listen, if you don't fuck with him, I will. I warn you!

Mercedes knew Kim had spoken seriously. It wouldn't be the first time she had said it, nor the last.

Her friend took it as a competition but Mercy didn't see it that way. At the end of the day Kim always win, so how could this be as a competition?

She was right, she didn't sleep with someone in a lot of time. A few time if Paul was counted, but the few times they had sex, it wasn't worth taking them into account.

She wanted to meet someone, falling in love again. But it was impossible, since all the men she knew, they fell in love with Kim and she knew her duet partner would also do so.

So ... Why waste time in racing?

She knew it was being home and feeling lonely. She was 31, but she felt as more than fifty. She sat on the couch, grabbing the TV remote and searching for something to watch.

Her finger stopped on the gossip channel, they spoke and reported that Britney Spears surely be back in jail again. Oh Brit, after all these years!

She stared at the program for ten minutes, until she seemed to fall asleep.

_- Finally, all those affected by the avalanche of Kentucky, recovering favourably. Evan Allen has refused to make statements about what happened. Only asks respect for the participants and their families._

Evan Allen.

Mercedes opened her eyes watching the pictures of the Sam's concert on TV. This time he wasn't his fault. The fight was formed in the middle of the stadium, revolutionizing all present. Making many ran towards the exit, creating an avalanche. Fortunately no one had died, but still, Sam had put another scandal to the list.

Bar fights, he was drunk in his concerts, troubles with the law.

Mercedes refused to think that the Sam Evans that she had known, was the same she had seen on TV.

She hadn't see him since his departure. His father had destined for another state, so his family had moved in with him.

She dated Sam for over two months, but they hadn't gone further than kissing and holding hands, she hadn't been ready to sleep with him.

Over the years, she had imagined it would have been her relationship with him if he hadn't had to leave.

They had been left as friends, in fact, he had called her during the two weeks after his departure, but she hadn't picked up the phone. Why? She wouldn't see him again.

If he hadn't had to leave her, they would still together? Evan Allen would have existed or only Samuel Evans?

She didn't know what was it had caused that Sam was now a human risk, but it hurt her so. She had loved him and she had missed him. None of her boyfriends had treated her as well as he had done. None of them had been as special as Sam.

But Sam, with whom she had spent the summer of her seventeen years, had become Evan Allen, a really complicated man.

She turns off the TV, going to sleep.

Her bed was big. It was ironic, with no doubt.

That night she dreamed that she had reunited with Sam at his graduation. She dated him and married years later and building a family. Evan Allen hadn't existed.

In fact, for her, Sam and Evan were two completely different people.

* * *

><p>- What time did you say they will come? - He asked for the fifth time.<p>

- Soon - He said watching the clock - What happens to you? It seems as if it was the day of your wedding. Stop! - Jason shouted.

They knocked on the door of the office. He went open the door quickly.

- Hi Kim - He bent to kiss her on the cheek - Where were you? You arrive late.

- There was a lot of traffic - She apologized - This is Mercy Jones, I represent her.

- Jason Walsh - He said, offering his hand - Nice to meet you.

- Nice to meet you too, Jason.

Mercedes looked around the room with her eyes looking for her duet partner. It was then when she saw him.

At the back of the room, Evan Allen was looking at her.

Mercedes went to him decisively. Sam hadn't surprised to see her, so he knew he would do the duet with her. He wanted to save his career, well, she would help him.

She would help Evan Allen to stay afloat and maybe in the process, Sam Evans could come back.

- I am Mercy Jones - She said, offering her hand with a broad smile on her face.

She didn't recognize him? She didn't realize who he was? No, sure she was lying in front of them.

- Evan ... Allen - He responded accepting her hand.

- Call him Evan - Jason said, seeing that he had been paralyzed on the shaking hands.

She smiled, trying to recover her hand.

He realized what she wanted and he let her hand go.

- We have to discuss the conditions of the contract - Kim said.

- Yeah of course, no problem - Jason replied, watching Sam and Mercy didn't stop looking each other.

- You could show her the studio, what do you think?

- Yeah, right. What do you think? - He asked Mercedes.

- Sure. I'd love it.

- We will go in my car, and then I will bring you back - He said.

- Perfect.

Jason and Kim stayed talking while they went to the parking.

- I know you really need this duet, Evan, but if you want to save your career, you need to put all of your part. I don't plan to sink with you, I think I am very clear.

One moment, why she call him Evan? And why she was talking like that? She didn't recognize him? He hadn't changed much, hadn't he? It had been fourteen years, but he still looks the same in the mirror.

- I don't want to sink more than I am, I swear, I will give the best of me.

She looked at him. The truth is, that he sounded sincere, but she didn't trust Evan Allen.

She followed him to the car without speaking. It was too uncomfortable silence, especially for two people who had been dating.

- A part of your scandals, I know anything about you. Tell me how the real Evan Allen is.

Again! Sam Evans wasn't Evan Allen.

Sam went to his car, opening with the remote. The lights flickered and he ran to the passenger side to open her door.

- You're a gentleman! - She said in amazement.

- Always - Sam replied. Perhaps she had forgotten it?

- Always? I know finally why all the girls chasing you.

Sam got in the car, turning on the engine and manoeuvring to leave the parking lot.

His hand sought the shift lever, accidentally touching the leg of Mercy. She jumped visible enough. He looked at her scared.

- I'm sorry.

- It's okay - He was Evan Allen? When she looked at him, she just saw the Sam Evans that she had loved fourteen years ago.

She rearranged in her seat, completely avoiding contact with his hand.

- Evan Tell me, do you have siblings?

At last! Now he would say the names of his brother and sister and she would notice.

- Yes, I have two, Steve and Stacy, are 22 and 20 years respectively.

- Wow! They are young. I have envy. Your parents must have them too late, right?

- Rather, I born very fast - he joked, trying she doesn't noticing his pain.

She neither remembered the name of his siblings. It had spent fourteen years, but he could still remember her, why she had forgotten him?

- Do you have siblings? - Sam asked, playing the same game.

- No. I'm an only child.

- Wow! You'd been so lonely - he replied.

She accepted his words, trying to smile.

- I wished to have someone next to me sometimes - As I'm wishing now, she thought.

He changed the subject drastically.

- Are you going to sing with someone else in your album?

- No. Just with you.

- It will be an honour - he laughed.

- Totally - she replied, without being able to stop laughing out loud.

- Evan ... - She said, once she had recovered his composure.

- Yes?

- Can I ask you something personal?

- You asked - He said, shrugging.

- How did you get here? At what point Evan Allen went from being a star to crash miserably? - Okay, Mercedes ... Perhaps the question was too direct, she thought.

He was silent. He didn't want to answer.

She noticed and not urged him, turned to the window, watching the buildings.

- The studio is near from here, just two more streets - He said, trying to speak again.

She nodded, muttering a yes, almost inaudible.

They didn't speak at all times until they reached the hall recording.

- It may not be as good as the studio that you have but ... it's something.

- It's great! - She replied.

- Really?

- Yeah, right. Come, sing something - She said, bringing him a guitar that was on the couch.

He began to sing the song "You'll Be In My Heart" by Phil Collins and she, for a moment, thought back to the past.

It was the song he always sang when they were babysitting his siblings.

She watched as he played his guitar.

- Do you know play the guitar? - He asked.

She shook her head. Sam had promised her fourteen years ago to teach her to play it, but he couldn't do it.

- I'd like to teach you - he said.

- I can't play the guitar, my fingers are too thick - She apologized.

- Nonsense - He answered - Come here.

She went and he gave her the guitar, placing her arms and her hands in proper position.

- Okay, now, hold these two and then change this chords, then come back to these two ... Isn't it easy?

She looked at him feeling his breath on her neck. She was so close to him that she could smell him. She could even kiss him.

The boy had inclined looking for her lips, but Mercedes had moved at the last moment, hitting him in the stomach with the guitar.

- Oh my God! I'm sorry - She apologized, seeing that Sam was writhing in pain - Are you okay? Maybe I should put this on its site - She said - Come, sit down.

He followed her to the couch.

- I'm so sorry. It was my fault - Mercedes said.

- No, no. It was my fault. I didn't notice I was so close to you.

She had beaten him with the guitar and he was apologizing? Sam! He was Sam, not Evan Allen. Somewhere in him, he was still the same Sam Evans she had loved.

- Are you okay? - She asked again. Mercedes was sitting next to him and being turned facing him.

- No.

- No? - She was more concerned yet.

He didn't wait more. He leaned toward her caressing his face with his right hand.

He sought her lips and joined them in a slow kiss. A soft kiss.

He pulled her, caressing her back with both hands, as his tongue made contact with hers.

He realized that she was responding to the kiss, but she wasn't touching him. But he really wanted it, he wanted to caress her, touch her everywhere ... he had been waiting so long.

He put one hand under her shirt, caressing her warm skin. She stiffened, realizing instantly what Sam wanted.

No. He wasn't her Sam.

He was Evan Allen! And she was so stupid!

She fought placing a hand on his chest and pushed him back, away from her.

He opened his eyes wide because of the gesture.

- Take me back to the office - She demanded, getting up quickly from the couch.

- Mercy ... - Sam said in a whisper, getting up behind her.

He raised his hand, trying to stop her, but she walked away from him decisively towards the door.

- I'm not like the others, Evan. You don't know me. Maybe teaching play the guitar will work with your groupies, but not with me - She said, grabbing the doorknob.

- Mercy, wait! - He said, blocking the exit with his body.

- Evan, open the door or we won't have a duet!

Sam thought the possibilities for a few seconds. But finally, he decided opening the door. He didn't mind their duet, he just wanted to see her again.

She left quickly without saying a word and Sam followed her crestfallen.

Why he had kissed her? Why he hadn't stop? Because he wanted to see if she remembered his kisses, his hands ... And she didn't.

Mercedes didn't remember him. After fourteen years, for her, Sam Evans was a complete stranger.

He had been an idiot! He couldn't keep his hands away from her? No. He couldn't. He couldn't avoid wanting to caressing her soft skin with his fingers.

They reached the car and he hurried to open her door, but she opened it before he did.

- I can, thank you - Mercedes said, scowling.

Damn! Stupid, idiot. She didn't remember you, and you spoiled everything!

The way back was so uncomfortable; he kept his eyes on the road while she saw the buildings they left behind.

They parked and returned to the office without saying a word.

Jason and Kim had already agreed to the conditions and were listening music.

- Shall we go? - Mercy asked upon entering the door.

- What if we go to a bar? - Kim asked.

- You can go if you want, I'm going - She said dryly.

- Okay guys, it will be another day - She said, giving a kiss to each one - Nice to meet you, Evan, you can call me Kim.

He looked up and down, like doing a scan. They used to say that appearances were deceiving, but Sam didn't hesitated in this case, the phrase is right.

Mercedes left the office, followed by her manager.

* * *

><p>- The number ... Have you got? - Sam asked when Kim closed the door.<p>

- Of course I have it - He said, handing him a business card – It´s Kim's, the number of Mercy is noted down on the back.

Sam didn't waste time and recorded it in the mobile.

- Sam ... What have you done?

- I was an idiot, Jason.

- Oh, for God's sake, tell me you didn't fuck with her and that we still have the duet.

- Relax, the duet continues.

- So you have fucked with her.

- No! Of course not - Sam shouted.

- She didn't want ... I'm disappointed with Evan Allen...

Sam looked at him. Evan didn't exist, he was a facade that help him find girls. But as the girls knew the real Sam, they ran away. He couldn't understand it. What Evan had to offer? Nothing. What had Sam to offer? Everything and more.

- Don't call her, Sam. Don't spoil this opportunity. Wait for the duet and then Evan can fuck with her at any time.

Evan might want to have sex with her, but Sam wanted more. Sam wanted to go back to kiss her, hug her again. Touching her again with his fingers, feel her skin beneath his. He wanted to hear her say his name, Sam. He had spent too long, but he felt she hadn´t changed, Mercy still was the same.

The same Mercedes was nervous when he grabbed her hand and when he kissed her sweet lips. He envied the boy with whom she had been for the first time. He wished he could have been that guy. He shouldn't have gone, but God had wanted it so.

And now, God wanted them together again. He was giving them a second chance and Sam wanted to take it.

Then he remembered what had happened and recalled how she had reacted. She didn't remember him, and she thought the worst of him.

His mouth asked for the liquid required and a half hour later, he came to a bar to do the only thing that Evan Allen knew. He drank until he could to stop thinking.

* * *

><p><em>Let me know if you like the story with a review :)<em>


End file.
